


Pillars of Renewal

by yersifanel



Series: Olivarry Week 2016 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Ilvermorny, M/M, Magic in North America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/pseuds/yersifanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver met Barry in Ilvermorny’s Owlery, both hoping for news of their friends in Hogwarts. It was the threat of the war that brought them closer, but their own commitment what kept them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillars of Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> Olivarry Week 2016 – Day 3: Hogwarts AU.
> 
> What do you mean it was supposed to take place in Hogwarts? Nah, I like the whole world and may or may not be in love with the newest material, who knows. 
> 
> Also, not beta-ed, sorry about that. Please enjoy!

Oliver was 17 when the Wizarding World was in chaos, even if the main problem was in Europe, everybody feel the growing paranoia around them. 

He was safe in Ilvermorny, while those close to him in Hogwarts where not, and it felt surreal. Hogwarts was supposed to be this safe place, this haven for students and teachers alike, the barrier that protected the youth of each Wizard family behind the doors of a learning Institution, Hogwarts was not supposed to be the terror people spoke about, the fear behind closed doors and whispers, the worried of non-answered letters and broken promises of contact.

Another week, another letter unanswered by Tommy. The last time he got an answered it had been so short, so unattached, it gave Oliver dread instead of calm. 

He wasn't the only one with connections in Hogwarts, that's how he met Barry, seeing him in the mail room every week just like him. It took a couple of weeks for him to stop being "That really fast boy that it's always late to everything from the Horned Serpent house" and became Barry Allen and a couple days for Oliver to stop being "Oh yeah, Queen from Thunderbird House, of course" and become Ollie.

Barry's best friend was in Hogwarts, and she had not replied to his letters in weeks, just like Tommy.

"I don't get it," the younger wizard said, tying his newest letter to Iris to his Owl's leg, "They keep talking about the savior and the war, it isn't fair to weight all the problems of the world in once person's shoulders, he's what, 17 just like you?"

Oliver shrugged, he had read about the boy who lived a lot, but here in America they had other problems, the extend of the war was affecting them of course, but at least they had distance to protect them a little.

It wasn't enough… Another week, another letter, and no word from Tommy or Iris.

Barry petted his owl's beak and gave the bird a snack before asking him to fly, once again, in hopes of good news.

Oliver took Barry's hand before sending his own owl to do the same.

\---

Barry was the best player of the Horned Serpent Team, he was fast and any Quod in his possession quickly was sent to pot faster than any other. You had to be fast to play Quodpot, if you were not it could blow in your face, literally.

Oliver clapped as Horned Serpent score another point, watching Barry from the bleachers as he quickly set his eyes in the newest Quod, his head in the game, until a flock of owls could be seen approaching.

Too many owls, some of them injured, all of them coming to Ilvermorny in a hurry.

News, they were carrying news.

"Barry!"

Oliver's warning was not enough, the Quod exploded in Barry's hands and the younger wizard fell from his brown, Oliver's panic was consuming him as he ran from the bleachers towards the field, where the game assistance had already catch Barry in the air and where gently lowered him with magic towards the medic tent, it wasn't unusually from players to get knocked out by the Quod, but most of them at least tried to throw it away before it exploded.

The medic was healing Barry's burns when Oliver busted into the tent, running towards him.

"He will be fine," the medic told Oliver without even looking at him, "It will take a few hours for him to wake up, where moving him to the medic wing in the Castle."

He didn't want to leave Barry's side, but he wanted to get the letters, maybe they had finally received good news.

A girl from Barry's house entered the tent, looking as she had run a marathon. Oliver recognized Felicity after a she took off the Horned Serpent hat she was wearing.

"Oliver! Thank God, how is he?"

The medic gave them an unimpressed look and continue to heal Barry's injuries while thy talked.

"He will make a full recovery," Oliver assured her, "Can I ask you for a favor, Felicity?"

"Yes, I can stay with him while you go get the letters," she smiled, walking around him to Barry's side. "I mean, that's what you were going to ask? Oh I'm sorry, I should have waited--"

"No, no, you're right Felicity," he made a calming motion with his hand, "I won’t take long."

"Go ahead, Barry's been waiting for Iris's letter for far too long now, I hope she's all right," Felicity looked at his friend, smiling sadly.

Oliver nodded; he knew how Barry felt after all.

\---

Iris was safe and so was Tommy, out of Hogwarts and away from danger. Oliver read the good news by Barry's bed side that night and the smile Barry gave could light up the place.

Perhaps that's the reason he dared to kiss him, perhaps he was just happy to share this moment with someone who had quickly become important in his life.

Whatever the reason, the moment of panic he felt after his action melted away when Barry smiled against his lips.

The war wasn't over; the danger across the sea could reach them in any given moment, but at least their loved ones where safe.

Ilvermorny wasn't Hogwarts, Ilvermorny wasn't in siege.

But they weren't safe.

\---

Hogwarts became a war zone and the dark lord was defeated by the boy who lived, most of his followers were either killed or capture and the Old world started to rebuild itself.

Some threads of darkness surfaced in America and the remnants of war show their ugly face in the new world.

According to his father, Oliver was meant to be a business man like him or a politician like his mother. Oliver chose to become an Auror.

His younger sister thought it was fitting, he was a protector at heart after all, his parent weren't very happy about it, but supported him anyway, Moira was sure Oliver would eventually be a politician as Law Enforcement was close to such path.

A few years later, Barry took his own path in Magic Law enforcement as part of the investigation Squad.

Oliver was almost sure he was actually an Unspeakable, but kept the thought to himself.

"It's a hate crime," the CSI confirmed with a wave of his hand, Barry possessed the skill of wandless magic, something that made Oliver a bit jealous from time to time. Barry still had a wand, like every wizard in North America, but at least he wasn't defenseless if he lost it. 

Barry's safety was a constant thought in Oliver's mind, as their relationship grew it became ever present. Barry was not an Auror, but he still was part of Magic Law Enforcement, even if his work was mostly done after the crime had passed.

"No-maj?" Oliver narrowed his eyes as Barry lowered the sheet over the corpse of the young man who had been murdered.

"Wizard Hitler's followers," there was no fear in saying Voldemort's name anymore, Barry just dislike it.

It had been Voldemort's followers who took his mother away from him and he almost lost his father under an act of frame from their part, a strange way to let the dark Lord in Europe know that he had loyalist in America. Nora Allen’s murder was one of many, yet for Barry was his entire world.

It had been the insistence of some Aurors and intense investigations that allowed Henry to walks free. The evidence had been against him but thanks to the efforts of the Law Enforcement’s investigations the truth was found, it was such thing that inspired Barry to be a CSI.

"We will find them," Oliver held his wand, kneeling besides Barry to place a hand in the small of his back, the younger wizard in deep thought, perhaps getting lost in a memory like Oliver did from time to time.

They could catch the culprit, and they will, the damage was done, though. 

Much as Nora Allen’s murder changed Barry’s life, the family of his victim would fell the weight of lost heavily. Oliver met Barry after an event like such happened to him, but he knew him well now. Barry’s hope was one of the many things he loved about him, even in such darkness he was able to shine, to believe and search for truth, fairness and justice.

Barry assured him it was his father’s investigation and Oliver’s courage what encouraged him to be where he was, what perhaps Barry’s didn’t know was that it was him who inspired Oliver to never surrender, not even when darkness was swallowing them whole, because light will come it they search form it hard enough.

They became a team, perhaps the best in the Magic Law Enforcement Department of the Magical Congress of the United States of America. 

But most important, they were together. 

"Did you hear that?" Barry whispered, looking over his shoulder towards the crumbled wall far from them, "Someone's here."

The place rumple and Oliver quickly stood before Barry, his wand ready, while Barry remained crouched on the floor, his hand extended as the magic swirled around his fingers and made his eyes glow.

Whatever it may be, they would defeat the threat and continue in their path to make the Wizarding World a safer place.

Together.


End file.
